User talk:Corai
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Invader Zim Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse RE: Active I am gonna be active. I just had to go to the park an hour ago. Akbaboy | :D 22:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) New LOGO Hey corai founder and supreme TALLEST! I have made a more professional logo for our wiki to replace the old err not soprofessional one LOL.Its not the best I can do though so I'll make a better one some time later.WELL injoy the new logo I hope you like it! - ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 13:54, April 12, 2010 (UTC) No Planet Fanon PLZ. As you may not be aware of this I saw like 40 swear words many of them being the F one on that wiki.seeing as the wiki is against swearing we cannot advertise them. So I kindly removed their wiki from the sidebar before some one clicks it and sees all those evil swear words.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 12:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC) How ever your are the founder and havde the power and authority to put it back.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 12:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Check this out I have made a new wiki, Here is the link: Here is your ticket to making wars of your own Flywish 22:06, April 15, 2010 (UTC) WHAT THE HECK? isint the word "SOUL" used in Invader Zim? Because if it is we cant keep it out of use in articles. BTW Im christian and I dont mind it If I did mind it I wouldn't have been playing all the Soul Calibur games for so dang long now would I? :P And remember this is Invader Zim BTW not Club Penguin.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 12:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Your not listening You werent listening were you? It doesent matter about any thing else execpt for the fact that it is or is not used in Invader Zim. because if it is we cant not use it.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 14:41, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ...Still not listening! Your still not listening.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 01:08, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I dont believe I mentioned any thing related to the USA.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 01:14, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey im back! Hey sorry for the inactivity but im back and making lots O edits. Very Well You do realise your breaking your own policy by advertising planet fanon? A place where users are aloud to say they F word as much as they please? Well its your wikia you founded it and if you want to I cant I wont stop you.If you judge its ok to advertise them then I trust you in your judgement.I just really hope your making the right choice!- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 02:29, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to bust you bubble but they go by saying these things unchecked no one cares.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 02:50, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Unblock me please Can you unblock me? This is E-114s IP and Akbaboy blocked 12yz so now I am blocked. 21:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Apparently me being blocked by Anniemoose was a problem but there are darker storms ahead. Uh Oh For details read this:http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:TTTB/Dedito_Omnis_Ignovi_Omnibus Apparently TS believes that paroding me was right how ever he also still thinks I manipulated him and that the entire public is outraged.There for he has made a bill to apparently stop TS's right of parodon (he made the bill himself).If this bill passes I shall surely remain banned for all eternity.This bill must not pass! If you will vote against the bill and get as many others as you can to do the same.Unfortently I can do nothing about this it is up to you and the will of god himself to save me. Let us hope I survive this and live to once more freely edit the CPFW. - ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 01:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Update Mec has shortened the block to 3 days but I still think if this bill passes im in trouble.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 01:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Scratch that miss or mister (its confusing lol) triggerhappy Banned me again...FOR ALL ETERNITY! Life sucks :|- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 12:22, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Grrrr OH im gunna kill him im so gunna kill him for this hes so messing with the wrong guy and this is beyond the last straw i'll take. I mean honestly making me into one of the Troll Feading articles like theRealBen and Fluffy 21? THIS IS JUST WRONG being labled with hackers and villians like some common internet troll.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 02:09, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Quality Templates HEY CORAI! I took the duty of making the article quality templates to save you or Akbaboy the trouble *I made the High Quality Template. *The MQA template *And the Low Quality Template All of them have the switch that allows them to switch from upper boundaries and lower boundaries expecpt for the Low Quality Template. I hope this pleases you and that I have done my duty to help the wiki as a Tallest.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 15:05, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Ugh Ugh guess what just happens. Ok so Ive been thinking of a way to take with TS because he doesent respond to his Youtube messages.OK so I found out he has a userpage here so I talked with him on his talk page while he was talking to flywish at CPFW.He thought of it as spamming and stalking so I was annoyed.Then Flywish being angry at me for taking away sysop do to inactivity told TS that maby the Great Wishing Hun Conflict should end with Ben being defeat and The HunEmpire taken over Ben being outcasted.I messages him then saying that being childish like that is a reason to keep his powers away.Then TS got really mad and said I was abusing power. Life sucks....- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 22:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) BTW he was only demoted do to extreme inactivity its just my job.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 22:31, April 27, 2010 (UTC) BTW get over hear ima bored!- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 22:33, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Dont justr Dont Done go protecting or redirecting pages! I HONESTLY AM ONLY TRYING TO TALK!- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 20:14, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Here Incase your off on CPFW I want to let you know im here still :D.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 14:47, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Im In YR Wiki IM IN YR WIKI TALKING TO MAH SELF ON TEH SHOUT BOX.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 02:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) IM ON YR TALK IM ON YR TALK PAGE WAITING 4U TO LOG ONZ.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 15:19, May 1, 2010 (UTC) IM IN YR TALK ANNOYING U UNTIL YE LOG ON! WHY BECAUSE IMA STEALING YR BOOTY ON TEH TALK.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! BTW INVITE XTUX (noob) I WANNA PWN HIM.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 15:32, May 1, 2010 (UTC) IM IN YR TALK YET AGAIN.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 21:09, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Im on YR TALK yet again IM ON YR TALK BEING TICKED AT XTUX AND SHOUTING ON TEH SHOUT BOX- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 22:45, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm thinking of joining, I've had a lot of ideas for Zim. Also, can you advertise HTF fanon wiki. I'll do the same there. User:Mectrixctic and User talk:Mectrixctic 21:22, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh gosh. What on earth have I done to get banned this time???- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 19:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ELLO???- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 20:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) You may want to read this You may want to read this bye Corai.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 19:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Seriously though,my articles are yours- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 20:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh and just curious though,what the heck is roblox??- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 20:25, August 6, 2010 (UTC) And if you would,remove XTUX's BBA vandalism from Ben Hun article.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 20:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) one last question,Is roblox safe?? ya know,virus free?- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! K thanks. K thanks. BTW i'm Diosius (dont ask lol) Hey Corai Do you still edit here? Anyways, I want to make some articles, but don't have any ideas. Can you help me? THX User:Mectrixctic and User talk:Mectrixctic 20:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC)